comic_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Drew
' Jessica Miriam Drew', also known as Polaris, is a human mutant. Relatives *Jonathan Drew (father, deceased) *Miriam Drew (mother, deceased) *Gerald Drew (son) Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: '''Spider-Woman possesses several superhuman powers derived from the genetic experiment that granted her spider-like abilities, ultimately stemming from her status as a totemic avatar. *Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about seven tons. *Superhuman Speed:'' Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Flexibility:'' Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced tissue. *''Superhuman Hearing:'' Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she has been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors and across considerable distances. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' She possesses a regenerative healing factor. During a battle with Wolverine, she was stabbed by his claws in the shoulder but made a full recovery in a matter of minutes. **''Contaminant Immunity:'' Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons, and drugs after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is completely immune to radiation. **''Extended Longevity:'' Her regenerative healing factor also extends to her longer lifespan and slowed aging. *''Wall-Crawling:'' Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. She can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it is safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. *''Venom Blasts:'' Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bioelectricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands in controlled bursts of what she calls "venom blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply stunning another to being able to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt would. *''Pheromone Secretion:'' Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction, and/or repulse others depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. This ability appears to be dormant at the moment. *''Self-Propelled Glide:'' Spider-Woman has the ability to glide through the air, which most people confuse with the ability to fly despite her constantly stating that she cannot fly, only glide. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Spider-Woman is a highly experienced fighter trained in armed and unarmed combat under the tutelage of the Taskmaster. Her tactics integrate different methods utilized in karate, boxing, capoeira, judo, and swordfighting. Skilled Spy: She is extensively trained in espionage, covert operations, and stealth. Skilled Acrobat: She is a superb athlete and an Olympic-level gymnast. Multilingual: Due to her Hydra espionage training, Spider-Woman is fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Japanese, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean, and German. Skilled Investigator: She is a seasoned private detective. Weaknesses Musophobia: Spider-Woman is afraid of rats. Paraphernalia Dimensional Travel Watch: Spider-Woman possesses a wristwatch-sized device that grants her access to alternate universes with the push of a button. Motorcycle: Spider-Woman's preferred mode of transportation is a classic American motorcycle. Category:Individuals Category:Enhanced Category:Superior Spider-Army Category:S.W.O.R.D. Category:Secret Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.) Category:New Avengers (A.I.M.) Category:A.I.M. Category:Avengers Category:Mighty Avengers (Initiative) Category:Spider-Army Category:New Avengers Category:Hydra Category:Spider Society Category:Drew and McCabe Private Investigations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Lady Liberators Category:Heroes for Hire (Knight and Wing) Category:Americans Category:British Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Private Investigators Category:Spies Category:Secret Agents Category:Bodyguards Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Receptionists Category:Salespeople Category:Waiters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Blond Hair Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in London, England Category:Spider Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Coordination Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Contaminant Immunity Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Electrical Discharge Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Flight Category:Armed Combat Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Karate Category:Boxing Category:Capoeira Category:Judo Category:Swordsmanship Category:Espionage Category:Covert Operations Category:Stealth Category:Acrobatics Category:Gymnastics Category:Russian (Language) Category:Japanese (Language) Category:French (Language) Category:Spanish (Language) Category:Portuguese (Language) Category:Korean (Language) Category:German (Language) Category:Investigation Category:Musophobia Category:Drew Family